INVICTUS
INVICTUS is a 12 oz. Mouse special that aired on October 14th, 2018. The episode marks the return of 12 oz. Mouse after 11 years, due to the last episode airing in 2007. After this special aired, the series was greenlit for 10 more episodes that were planned to air in 2020. This Special is rated TV-14 For Language & Violence. Plot At the start of the special, Fitz is shown in the real world, as it is unknown how he got out of Shark's simulation. He starts to play with a peppermint looking yo-yo that is similar to the Bow-Tie Bots. He continues to play as a human version of the eye appears, watching him perform many stunts with his yo-yo. Once he is finished showing off his tricks, we see that he is living a happy lifestyle and he regularly has short therapy sessions with his shrink, as they communicate through Fitz's computer. The therapist is secretly Shark, who has put on a lousy woman disguise. S(he) has been helping Fitz cope with his crazy dreams about "cardboard cities, flying bowties and screeching chinchillas." The therapist tries to play off these experiences as dreams. She has been sending him large amounts of pizza, with pepperoni that later crawls out of the pizza boxes to make a "Pepperoni Wave" in Fitz's attic. Later, while Fitz is sleeping, the spider appears. Fitz calls an exterminator to take care of the beast. Fitz gives him a machine gun to kill the creature. The exterminator crazily shoots the gun as he chases the spider through the house, with the creature slipping into crevices. The spider ends up jumping out of a window, as a portal glows in his mouth, teleporting him elsewhere. Fitz asks Buzby, the exterminator, what he owes him. He responds with "Are you kidding? We owe you!" He tells Mouse that things are about to get more intense. The exterminator leaves by saying "He's listening." After this incident, Mouse decides to board up his broken window. Shortly after, a cop car pulls up, revealing a human version of Peanut Cop. The cop acts stoned like usual. Fitz tells him that he has a session and must leave. Mouse goes back into his home, as his therapist is waiting for him. She asks Fitz "What are you doing..alive." The screen cuts to the attic, where the Pepperoni wave is growing larger as it is sending out signals. Eventually, Shark pops out of Fitz's computer and slowly comes in for a bite. Fortunately, Buzby enters the house and blows up Mouse's computer. The bee says "Come with me if you want to live." They both ride in a motorcycle through the city streets as they make their way to Buzby's home. The camera cuts to Shark's monitor room, where the Rectangular Businessman and Shark are both standing. The Square Being calls Shark a "bitch." The spider enters the room with a cast on his arm, as Shark scolds him by saying "I sent you out to do one thing and one thing only, and all you do is stand there not doing the thing I sent you to do." Shark reveals his Mind-Swapping Chair to Spider and Rectangular Businessman. The machine will enable him to swap minds with Mouse, and finally escape Q109. After he explains his plans, Shark reveals a monitor featuring Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy. They are seen sitting around a fire in the New Guy's Home, Golden Joe complains about where his House at, where is his crib at, where his Children and jack up Wife at right now, Peanut Cop Takes off his hat and says he is a Popsicle, Roostre tells Peanut Cop to stop turning into vegetables and listen to him, Roostre mentions Shark's got that Machine than Roostre mentions that he used it to send Mouse a weapon, however, Golden Joe interrupts but Roostre isn't done talking about his plan and claims that they have a way out of Q109 and where they belong, Peanut Cop responds to "What", Roostre mentions "We Made a string out of Amalockh's hair and the yo out of crushed bowties", which Golden Joe responds to, Roostre mentions "He will figure it out", "He is there on the outside now and he is our only Hope". Fitz and Buzby are at a Buzby's Home and Buzby mentions "Look at me Man", "What Do You See", Fitz responds "Why are we here", Buzby responds to "Because Were Not There, there is you don't wanna be and he trying to get through, Don't you understand", "I got through the pepperoni waves", Buzby presses a switch of an Unknown Octopus-like Machine showing a big blue orb related to the Simulation depicting Skillet, Roostre, and the Shadowy Figure which Fitz responds to Animal, Human but doesn't respond to the Figure, Bubzy claims Shark is using his Mind to enter the Real World which No One wants to happen, Fitz claims Shark is his Therapist, not an actual Shark but Bubzy actually Claims Shark is Not a Woman but dressed up like a Woman and his "Worst Nightmare", and Fitz's life was an experiment, "You got out and Control him and now he wants revenge", "He wants Out". the screen fades to black a repeated Echo Buzby voice is saying is "Out Out Out". The screen features a Space like Place with light and little stars in the middle, Fitz says "A Part of me thinks I know better I worked for Intel investing a Roman Foreign Scientist who developed altered dimensionation,", "It enable man to move into the future to withstand devastation but my wife told me to quit.", the scene Shows Mouse's Wife then transitions to Fitz and Buzby, Fitz claims it's too late he thinks, Buzby knows more than he knows and thinks and his wife all was a memory plant, "Wifeo, No existo, Fakeo, All braino", then Fitz mentions altered dimensionation was destroyed cutting to the space background and the People Roostre, Golden Joe, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and New Guy were actually stuck the world of Q109 simulation which was made by a The a Roman Foreign Scientist (Dr. Sharktian simply as Shark) and the project was funded by a Pink Square who was rich, "Totally Square and a Total A-hole", Bubzy claims who got stuck in Q109, Fitz mentions "Everyone In my division", Buzby knows that there getting on to something which Fitz doesn't know anything about this, Bubzy claims Q109 is imploding and his friends need help to escape which the world needs Fitz's help. The Screen switches to Fitz. Fitz doesn't want to go to Q109 but Buzby has to hear through "Shark's Pepperoni Waves exchange", he claims it's powerful while as no idea and says "Shark wants to tap into your mind to your path to freedom for his freedom", "Shark comes in the now he will overtake what you know as Earth", Fitz responds to "Well if it is True but we don't know how to back there", Bubzy claims that he got's a map somewhere, a button, switch or a key, however, Fitz mentions "What About Clock", but Buzby pulls Fitz up to the side to mention the Clock, however, The Pepperoni alarms have gone off causes a signal Shark noticed on the monitor and presses a button to say goodnight to Mouse and his Bee Buddy, "Shitty Dreams" causes an explosion sending Buzby and Mouse through space and time to Q109 removing his mustache. Shark asks Rectangular Businessman to go the asylum where Mouse's Friends are at taking them out meaning resistant, blowing up his pathway, "Excuse for being smarter than you" Shark says and claim the explosion was actually a decoy and Buzby the exterminatior was actually traitor that knows that Shark and Rectangular Businessman are working together, Rectangle Businessman calls him "Scary Cat Fish", The Pink Square gets an answer from an unknown voice from his speaker to take Mouse's Friends out. The Next Scene shows Five Floating Balls with reflection and Hovervac Lasers to shoot down Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet, Fitz and Buzby come and were too late and he is so sorry for this incident Mouse with his Oringial voice claims Skillet was the best Drummer he ever knew and his beat would Not go on, Buzby after seeing Mouse's Friends the Bee uses his bee, Stringer, knocking Mouse down and say "Power to me, increase my tin, feel the rush", the next scene depicts Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop and Skillet all have Wind-up keys on their backs, The Rectangular Businessman appears who Bubzy blow up, the Rectangle tells to calm down and breath and beat his wings the Bee complains more the Square gives a new name Failure and give him away home eventually Rectangular Businessman, Buzby and an injured Fitz teleport to Shark's Office Then the screen moves to Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, and Skillet are all Alive the New Guy dancing to Princess Cruiser, Roostre hates being the asylum with a dancing New Guy, Golden Joe mentions the Corn Droid saving their lives, Peanut Cop mentions who the and that he is a droid, Roostre tells everyone to "stop Dicking Around this is serious", to save Mouse from the Machine so they can escape Q109 and not shark which Golden Joe complains to Roostre for not telling them 5 Mintues ago and Skillet knows what going to happen if Shark gets Mouse to the Mind-Swapping Chair first, Roostre turns off the music for it to be Circket Code. Buzby has Mouse Fitzgerald and gives to Shark then puts him the Mind-Swapping Chair then Shark enters the chair after Square tells he would food out of a tube due Buzby having a large family since he is a bee and later he to pee so bad, Buzby flips the switch, then sends a white ring in a black background and transitions to a Cat with the eyes on fire. Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy ride on a Magic Carpet above the City singing a Song and flying around in circles, the scene goes back to Buzby, Shark and the Businessman which Shark has Fitz's voice, acting like a Mouse for a hunk of cheese, The Rectangle and the Shark leave and later leave Buzby behind and alone with Fitz in machine to get out of here to the door to Q109, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, and the New Guy are still on the Magic Carpet, Golden Joe says "E-E-E-E-E, Stop man, What is all this E-E-E?!" not really understanding Skillet's saying, Skillet tells that Mouse is down there in the city which Peanut cop responds "Noooo", they eventually land on the ground, the Clock teleports to them, Roostre uses Binoculars to see places in the city, such as the Gas Station and Rhoda, Liquor and The Bug contain in jars, The New Guy ripped his body into a smaller version of himself actually speaking Roostre is surprised about this the small new guy claims the town is made of pizza boxes and the Man-Woman reappears with a ball and asks about the Clock, Roostre claims that none of this is real and time is the same, Skillet finds the Building what mouse is at, Everyone enters the building to Shark's Monitor Room, As everyone enters Buzby notices all of them than come to the Man-Woman to flirt with her who transforms into a men, Roostre notices that Mouse is in the Mind-Swapping Chair Buzby talking about Shark and Rectangular Businessman about them and the chair to Roostre, Roostre tells flip the switch on chair and The switch is flip then Fitz's Old Memories come back though flashbacks, Fitz is back however he has Shark's Voice, he is different while Golden Joe notices he is the Shark and wants him light is ass up, Roostre knows it's Mouse and Skillet tells that Shark got out to the door to escape Q109, The Peanut Cop clarifies then about "When Sub-atomized systemic brain inpluses are deconstituted and hit repeating negative electron cells that result in endoplasmic reticuloids that can be electronically transferred and artifically manifested into hence said subject, Okay", Peanut Cop starts Chuckling, Fitz walks out while Roostre complains about who is getting out, Fitz presses a button and then opens a collection of Guns and Other Weapons, Skillet jumps on one of them that gets shot. Later Shark and Rectangular Businessman are at the door to escape Q109 but are at a ATM first to punch a code into it, Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, New Guy and Buzby come out to destroyed them, The Businessman put the code inside the ATM releasing Bow-Tie Bots, The Heroes Fight the robotic bow-ties than Roostre gets one of them on his face, Skillet blows up the bot with a missle from a Bazooka then blows up then Roostre is hairless and puts a thump up, Fitz finds Shark with two guns pointing at him, Fitz claims that there almost there ready to get out instead of Shark, Shark claims the door is escape to Q109 to the real World, Shark asks just wants come with them and get sandwiches instead Fitz wants to fight and they actually fight then Fitz uses his Yo-Yo's to fight them, Buzby destroys all the bots and Fitz uses the Yo-Yo's to put them in Shark's Head, Rectangular Buisnessman with Golden Joe's gun next to his head he knows that Fitz is Shark to him to them, Fitz pulls out Shark's Fish Like Brain that eats it brings back Fitz's Mind killing Shark, Fitz then gets revenge on The Rectangular Businessman that uses the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman to shoot the Rectangle then Fitz now finally can go home but no one knows however Roostre suggests him use a Yo-Yo than Fitz uses the Yo-yo then the door opens to the real world, everyone gets sucked in except Skillet and Clock who are left behind when the door closes, Skillet plays on a Drum Set and the Clock moves towards him. =Characters= Mouse Fitzgerald, Human Eye, Children, Shark, Man-Woman, Spider, Buzby, Human Cop, Rectangular Businessman, Golden Joe, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Skillet, New Guy, Rhoda (Cameo), Liquor (Cameo), Bug (Cameo), Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman, Amalockh (Small Cameo), Pronto (Small Cameo) The Shadowy Figure (Cameo), Clock, Bow-Tie Bots, Hovervacs (Small Cameos), Human Citizen (Small Cameo), Woman Mouse (Cameo), Eye (Cameo), 2nd Eye (Small brief Cameo) & Producer Man (Small brief Cameo). Notable Objects and Locations: Q109, Mouse's Real Home, Buzby's Home, Yo-Yo, Pepperoni Wave, Shark's Monitor Room, Mind-Swapping Chair, New Guy's Warehouse, The City, Gas Station & Rectangular Businessman's Bank. Notes/Trivia: * When Fitz boots up his computer, he snacks on a corn dog which is a continuity nod to the original series back in 2005 to 2006. * Shark appears to be re-drawn in this special. * The animation in this special is sleeker and overall, it looks better. * It is unknown when this special takes place, due to multiple characters still being alive. Such as Shark, Rectangular Businessman, New Guy, and the Spider returning after they had been killed off in the final episodes of Season 2, the other characters that have returned after being killed off were The Man-Woman (Who Died in "Surgery Circus"), Peanut Cop & Golden Joe (Who Both Died in the Webisode), the characters trapped in the giant jars are Rhoda (Who Died in "Adventure Mouse"), Bug (Who Died in "Meaty Dreamy") & Liquor are all alive in the giant jars, Roostre remains alive & well, & Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman also returns. * Eye and the Producer Man don't appear in this special not counting the their cameos in the credits & the Human Version of the Eye, also two other characters, The Hand & CJ Muff which both are somewhat of important characters in the series are completely absent in the special. * An Another Adult Swim Show called "Perfect Hair Forever" is referenced and has a screen of Uncle Grandfather's Temple from the series appear on one of Shark's Monitors. * Seth Green is the voice for Mouse in the Real World while in Q109 he has the old Matt Maiellaro voice from the old series. * The Orange Cat that appears in this special is Credited as Roger The Cat. * The Swedish heavy metal band, Amaranthe performed the credits theme song for this Special. * Buzby is voiced by "Dana Snyder", the same actor for voicing Master Shake on Matt Maiellaro's other adult swim show, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, he also voiced Granny Cuyler on Squidbillies and Prisoner Peedee from Superjail, which are two other shows on Adult Swim. * When Buzby flips the machine, Fitz's Flashbacks have come back to his memories & the flashbacks are shown, these flashbacks show footage from every previous episode in the original series (Except for "Enter The Sandmouse", "Eighteen", "Meaty Dreamy" & "Signals"), the episodes go in a reverse they are "Prolegomenon", "Farewell", "Pre-Reckoning", "Corndog Chornicles", the clock & circle of stars appears for a brief moment, "Meat Warrior", "Enjoy The Arm", a scene of Mouse & Skillet playing instruments from "Auraphull", "Booger Haze", "Surgery Circus", "Bowtime", "Adventure Mouse", "Spharktasm", "Rememorized", "Spider", "Roostre" & Finally the first episode "Hired". * In one scene during the nighttime when the Human Version of the Peanut Cop is in a hole next to the Man-Woman, if you look closely at the moon in the sky, a small blue little orb can be seen for a little bit floating, it disappears when it goes to the moon. * When Roostre say's "He is there on the outside now and he is our only Hope", the last part of the line "Our Only Hope", is a Star Wars reference to dialogue between Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi on Luke Skywalker in The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Episodes